


You Have a Baby

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [35]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You Have a Baby

You were sitting down in the dining room with Michael, both of you were just enjoying your dinner when you felt a shooting pain in your pelvis. You figured it was normal so you ignored it. As you were sitting there you suddenly dropped your fork onto the ground. Michael laughed and went to go pick it up, “little clumsy today, are we?”

You turned to Michael and grabbed his arm, “Mikey.”

He looked at you and smiled, “what?”

You looked him dead in the eye, “my water just broke.”

The fork fell to floor again and Michael’s face went as white as a ghost, “w-wait, what? I-I thought we still had another week!”

“Last time I went to the doctor they said I was dilated to 6 centimeters.”

Michael helped you up and got you in the car and then ran back to grab the bags. He was breathing fast, “okay okay okay okay okay okay just drive.” You smiled and grabbed his hand, “Michael calm down, the contractions aren’t too bad right now, you don’t need to panic.” He stared at the road and kept counting to ten, hoping to calm himself down. As you were driving the contractions began to get stronger and closer together and you started breathing heavy. Michael turned to you, “y/n? Honey, breathe, we’re almost there.” You nodded and kept taking deep breaths. Just then you heard Michael, “almost there, almost there, almost th- you’re going into labor.” You spoke through clenched teeth, “yeah Mikey I’m going into labor, are you just noticing this!?”

He pulled up to the hospital and helped you inside, “hi, my girlfriend is in labor.” A nurse put you in a wheel chair and took you into a small exam room, you changed and when they finished checking you the nurse started wheeling you to another room. “How many centimeters am I? How long do I have before the baby?” The nurse laughed nervously, “no waiting time, you’re going straight to the delivery room.” Michael fell to the floor and another nurse went to help him up. Just then you felt another contraction, “Michael Clifford you better get your butt up because this baby is not going to be born with you asleep!” Michael walked next to you and held you hand, “right right right, sorry, I’m up, it’s just…I’m going to be a dad.” And with that he fell to floor again and once again a nurse was right there to help him up. The nurse pushing you laughed, “a lot of dad’s pass out when the mom is giving birth for the first time.”

You entered the delivery room and laid down, the nurse offered you an epidural but you insisted that this was something you needed to do without medication. It only took a few minutes and then the doctor started telling you to push. You were terrified, but Michael still managed to look more terrified. You started pushing and Michael grabbed your hand, “I’m right here y/n, I’m right here.” You started getting more frustrated as you kept pushing for the next half hour, “Its 1000 fucking degrees in here!” Michael let go of your hand quickly and reached behind him to grab a cup that was full of ice cubes and put one in your mouth. He had gotten it earlier just to make sure you would have something to cool you down and then he placed a damp towel on your forehead. He proceeded to hold you hand again, “better?” You nodded and waited for the doctor to tell you to push again.

Another half hour passed and you were still pushing, your knuckles were white from grasping Michael’s hand so hard. Your hair was down so he pulled it up into a bun on your head so nothing would be in your face. After another ten minutes the doctor told you to push and then the nurse smiled, “the baby is crowning!” You took a few deep breaths and tried not to push too much, the nurse was concerned you might hurt yourself if you tried to do it too quickly. Michael peeked over quickly and his face went white again. “I-I’m gonna be a father, t-that’s my child, I-I-” Your gripped tightened around his hand, “Yes! You’re going to be a father! We discussed that nine months ago!” Michael tried to snap out of it and focus on helping you.

You spent the next few minutes pushing out the baby and staring at Michael, trying to distract yourself from the pain. As you finished, the doctor held laid the baby on your stomach and smiled, “it’s a girl, Michael, would like to cut the cord?”

Michael was like a deer in the headlights and he stumbled backwards, “I don’t think I can.”

You gave him a faint smile, “come on, you can do it.”

Michael stepped forward and did it, after that they went to clean up the baby and brought her back after she was weighed and measured.

Michael kissed you and smiled as they put her in your arms, “I love you, and I love her so much.”

You looked at your baby and smiled, “I love you too, and I love her just as much.”

Michael kissed her forehead gently and then turned to you, “so, what should we name her?”


End file.
